Set Me Free
by Golden Fire Phoenix
Summary: Heero is a cold emotionless shell of a person...Usagi is a beautiful, intelligant, sunny, fun to be around girl who is placed in his care...Will he finally find the happiness that he is so craving or will she turn an him like everyone else?
1. Default Chapter

Set Me Free By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any of the songs that are written in this story. I cannot help it I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the  
  
Emptiness I have in side And I heard that you can't fight love, So I wont complain 'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?  
  
'Cause when there's you I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But with out you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you Song By: Michelle Branch  
  
It was a dark rainy night, perfect for what they had planned. Dressed in black five boys of young age had been given a mission-find and destroy enemy Doctor Ray Tusikino, Head Doctor in charge of creating a new prototype bomb for OZ. They were to kill everyone connected to him, wife, kids, ect. They were trained for this and knew that what they had planned was a fool- proof operation, until they stepped into the house.  
  
On silent feet Heero entered the now unlocked door haven tapped into the security system and disarmed it. "clear" was heard across the headset as the others followed him in. It was dark in side but not so dark that they couldn't see. Again on quick and silent feet each one took their positions around the house, each making sure that there were no last minute changes in the security system. Heero headed up the stairs as the others searched the house. He had been selected as the one to go through with killing the doctor and his family, for the others new that they would turn soft in having to kill the whole family so they had chosen him, the Perfect soldier for the job. He reached the landing and looked down the hall counting four doors. The rooms that were most important were the ones to the back of the hallway. Sticking to the darker shadows Heero moved with cat like movements to the bedroom door next to the guest bedroom. This was the Doctor's daughter's room. To Heero this was the hardest part of the mission, to kill an innocent girl, a victim who knew nothing of her father's wrong doings. Heero had read her file over, it seemed, a million times trying to find some little thing, some fault that would make the act of killing this girl much easier, but what he had found out had made it even harder. The file had not contained a picture so not having seen her had helped a little, but not much. He opened the door and crept into the room and he, the perfect soldier, the one supposed to be in charge of his own emotions stopped and stared at the girl on the bed in front of him.  
  
~Turn out the lights know  
  
~To see is to believe  
  
Not only was she a near saint she was also beautiful. Her silver gold hair fanned out around her head and her face awash with the moonlight from the window was that of an angel or what an angel he thought would look like.  
  
~I just want you near me ~I just want you hear with me  
  
He shook himself and raised his gun trying to get his emotions in control; his arm visibly shook as he struggled with himself. Usagi moaned in her sleep and rolled to the edge of her bed.  
  
~And I'd give up everything only for you ~It's the least that I could do  
  
  
  
At that moment Heero knew that the girl on the bed had won the battle, he knew that he would not be able to kill her.  
  
~'Cause when there's you I feel whole ~And there's no better feeling in the world ~But with out you I'm alone ~And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
He lowered the gun and walked out of her room towards the doctor's room. He opened the door and crept inside, the doctor slept alone for his wife had died when their daughter was only a few months old. Heero was glad of this for if the wife had been anything like her daughter he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone that night. Quietly he moved towards the bed. He took out his gun and leveled it at the doctor's head, but something happened, a fierce protectiveness welled up inside him for Usagi and yet again he had to lower his gun. He knew that if he killed this man Usa would be hurt and he couldn't hurt the angel that was sleeping down the hall. Heero turned from the bed and uttered the words "Mission failure" across the headset. He was about to leave when..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahah...I am so evil!!!! Don't ya just love cliffies : } !!!!! Do you really want to know what happens? Well I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to review and see if I feel like being nice.. I would like to thank those people that reviewed and LIKED my other FanFic DESTINY IS EVER CHANGING I am really sorry for not updating quickly, but my computer crashed and our ether net card malfunctioned and it took use 2 months to fix it, but I will have a couple new chapters posted soon.. See ya "Golden Fire Phoenix Out" 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I might be thinking about having the Outer senshi join Usagi but I haven't quite made up my mind about them yet or a couple of the inner senshi, mainly Rae or Lita or both. Well on with the story.  
**~Set Me Free~** ~Chapter 2~  
  
~Before~ Heero turned from the bed and uttered the words "Mission Failure" across the headset. He was about to walk out the door when........... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Present~  
  
"Not so fast Heero Yui." Heero turned and a brief expression of surprise came over his face as he saw Dr. Tusikino sitting up and staring at him.  
  
"You can not leave with out killing me, no I demand that you kill me." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked in his usual monotone.  
  
"I know what you're probably thinking, you think i am crazy and probably should consider my self lucky for not dying tonight, but i MUST die. In my mind i contain the most deadly machines ever imaginable and no one must see them. If i were to go back to OZ they would torture the information out of me and if that were to happen all human life on the planet would be in danger of becoming extinct. You must kill me." He said in a calm voice, seemingly unafraid of dying.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? You work for Oz, aren't you supposed to want world domination? " Heero asked once again in monotone.  
  
"I work for Oz unwillingly, they threaten me with something I hold most dear and would do any thing for, my daughter." He explained.  
  
"I cant kill you." was the only reply.  
  
The doctor sighed then stood up from his bed, walked over to a certain spot on the floor and kneeled down, he then began to pry up a floorboard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked in monotone (I'm going to stop typing monotone after Heero talks, so if he is talking its in monotone unless I put something else ^__^)  
  
"When i stayed late at the lab I made a bomb so when the time was right i would blow up my home along with me so that my daughter can have the life that she deserves and she cant have one with OZ threating to take her life if i do something wrong. Now that you are here you can take her with you and make sure that she stays safe. Thsi is what i ask of you will you accept what i ask? The doctor asked Heero.  
  
Heero was silent for a moment. "Yes." he said as he once again begain to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Heero paused and turned around and saw the doctor holding an envelope in his hands. "I need you to give this to Usagi it explains everything, so that when she finds that i am dead she wont blame herself. Could you just wait a moment as I explain to her who she is? He asked the silent boy.  
  
"Hn"  
  
He handed the letter over to Heero. "And Heero please take care of her, make sure she stays safe." "I will." Heero said then was out the door. "I GIVE YOU 5 MINUTES TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YUI!" he heard the doctor yell after him.  
  
'Why the hell am i doing this?" heero asked him self as he entered the girls room. 'Because you are finally following your heart a gentle female voice said in his head. Heero shook his head and scooped the sleeping angel into his arms and dashed down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
"Everyone out of the house NOW!" Heero yelled into his head set as he made it out the door.  
  
"Rojer that P.S." Heero growled at Dou's reply. He ran into the forest near by still holding the unconscience Usagi against him. He saw four other shadowed figures in front of him and silently sighed to him self as he saw that they were all ok.  
  
"Who the hell are you?Let me down!" He heard from the girl in his arms as she finally woke up and began to struggle.  
  
Be quite, I'm not going to hurt you." he said he felt her struggle a little more but because of her exhustion and the lack of strenght she had she could not break from the "Perfect Soldiers" arms.  
  
An eruption was heard as the house behind them exploded and burst in to flames. "Papa!" Usagi cried as she once again began to struggle to get out of Heeros arms. Heero stumbled a bit, but held her tighter as she squirmed. "Papa." he heared from her once more but this time much quiter and she had stopped struggling to get free. Heero tilted his head down and saw the tears that stained her satin cheeks and was tempted to wipe them away. 'she shouldnt have to cry.' he thought as once again a fierce protectiveness for this girl welled up inside of him, for some reason he felt as if he already had a bond with this angelic girl that was now cring in his arms. For the second time that night he shook his head to come back to reality as he neared a clearing.  
  
In the clearing stood four boys and behind them stood five large machines. Heero looked around and sat Usagi on a log before handing a letter to the girl.  
  
"Whats this?" She asked. "Hn" was his reply as he set the letter in her lap. she watched as he walked away and joined the four other people in the clearing She then opened the letter and began to read.  
  
"So He-man what do you mean mission failure? And who's the girl" Asked Dou as he watched the girl Heero had brought with him open an envelope. "Hn." Was all that was heard. "Yui, we have a right to know who the week onna is and why we failed our mission!" Wufei said as he walked towards Heero. "Wufei is right Heero we deserve to know." Said the quiet Quatra. Trowa just watched as the others bombarded Heero with questions, but was startled when Yui began to speak.  
  
"She is the daughter of Doctor Ray Tusikino and I failed because I couldn't kill the daughter or the doctor." Heero said in his usual way. "But why bring the Onna?" "Because I promised." Was his simple reply as he walked back to Usagi.  
  
Duo looked at Quatra, but he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Usagi folded the letter and sat there with tears once again running down her pale cheeks, but this time the tears weren't tears of sadness, but of regret. Regret that she hadn't been able to help her father with his problem, regret that she hadn't been able to tell her father that she loved him for the last time. She looked up as a hand wiped a tear a way and gasped as sapphire eyes met those of cobalt blue. This was the man that her father had said was the Gundam pilot Heero Yui and that she could trust him.  
  
"Stay here for one more moment." He commanded her gently. She nodded her head. Heero walked back over to the guys. "Were taking her with us." He stated as he walked towards them. " What the hell are you thinking Yui, we can't take her with us we don't know who she is!" Wufei screamed at Heero, but he just looked at him indifferently. "But we do know who she is she's Wu-man she's doctor Tusikino daughter." Duo said playfully to Wufei. "She's a week onna, and my name is WUFEI you braided baka!" He said as he began to run after Duo yelling and threatening to cut the braid off.  
  
"If I'm gong to be a problem I can go live some were else." A small quiet voice said. The boys startled turned in her direction and stopped everything. Heero pushed himself away from the tree he had been currently laying on and walked towards Usagi and glared a death glare at Wufei as he passed by. Wufei gulped and a certain braided boy saw this and began to laugh, he stopped when a silver katana was once again shoved into his face, now it was his turn to gulp. As these two began to fight with Quatra trying unsuccessfully to get them to talk, Heero was talking to Usagi.  
  
"You aren't any trouble and I promised your father that I would take care of you, you aren't going any where." Heero said in monotone.  
  
She looked at him doubtfully, but replied. "Are you sure?" "Hn." was the only reply as he pulled her up from the log and walked over to the now calm Gundam pilots.  
  
"Were leaving." He stated then walked over with Usagi to Wing Zero. Usagi stared in aw h at the huge machine in front of her; Heero smirked at her expression and scooped her up into his arms. He then jumped in to the cockpit and settled her on to his lap before powering up and heading into outer space with the other G-boys on their tail.  
  
Please review! Is there anyone out there that would like to help me with spelling and grammar if there is please e-mail me at Rubyeyed_EmeraldDragon@yahoo.com thank you for reviewing. ~Golden Fire Phoenix out~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Set Me Free By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
A/n: sorry people for getting this chapter out so late, but I have my reasons  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"So Heero where we heading?" Duo asked as his head popped up on the screen.  
  
"Earth, we are staying at Winners mansion."  
  
"Is that alright with Q-man?" Duo asked him, but before Heero could respond with an I don't care if it's all right look, Quatra popped up.  
  
"Its alright Duo I'd be perfectly happy if Miss Usagi stays at my home." Quatra said politely. Usagi giggled slightly making Quatra blush.  
  
"Quatra, you don't have to call me Miss, just call me Usagi or bunny I don't mind." She said to the blushing boy.  
  
"Alright Miss..Usagi, bye." Quatra said his face once again turning red then blinking out.  
  
"Well I guess well see each other on earth, see ya babe." Duo winked and his face also blinked out. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Hee-chan your friends are funny." She giggled again when she saw him scowl. He looked down at her when her giggles died away and saw a single tear run down her face.  
  
He took his hands of the controls and wiped the tear away, he couldn't stop him self from doing it and his mind was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and deep down he knew he didn't want it any other way.  
  
"Hee-chan, why didn't he tell me what was going on, why didn't he trust me?" she cried as she buried her face in his chest. Heero began to stroke her hair, for once letting his emotions go for a little while.  
  
"He did trust you Tenshi, and he loved you dearly, he didn't want you to go through life worrying about him, he knew that one day it would have destroyed you. He wanted you to have a normal life." Heero said eyes clouded over as he remembered his child hood.  
  
Usagi leaned her head back and looked in to the glazed over cobalt blue eyes of the boy she had just met, but also felt a connection to.  
  
"Hee-chan," she said silently, she lifted her hand up and caressed his cheek lightly, "Hee-chan what was your childhood like?" she asked quietly.  
  
Heero's eyes became clear when he realized that something soft, warm and comforting was touching his cheek, he brought his hand up and clasped hers in his.  
  
"I didn't have one." was his simple, but once again emotionless reply.  
  
"Will you tell me about it someday?" she asked as he let go of her hand and began to pilot the Gundam once more, with her snuggling up against his chest.  
  
Heero looked down at the beautiful, innocent angle in his lap. 'Someday Tenshi, someday' he thought as he watched her fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached earth Heero and the rest of the boys flew to the secluded base lowered the Gundams in to the building and landed on the cold cement floor, the ceiling slowly closing after them. Heero noticed that Usagi was still sleeping so he gently scooped her into his arms and jumped out of the Gundam.  
  
Usagi woke up as she felt Heero jolt against her as he landed on the floor. "Where are we?" she asked groggily when she saw the roof above them closing.  
  
"It's not important." He said and walked over to the others waiting near the exit, he looked down and noticed that her eyes were drooping; he leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Get some sleep Tenshi." She smiled and nodded her head. Once again she brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, she then smiled contently closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. Heero watched her for a moment then turned to see a smiling Quatra with a knowing look in his eyes. Heero growled and once again brought up his shields.  
  
'Stupid stupid! Control your self you baka!' Heero thought then proceeded in heading out the door gesturing slightly with his head for the others to follow behind.  
  
"Hey Hee-man can we go for some ice cream?" Duo asked as he jumped in to the black Limousine waiting outside for them.  
  
"Maxwell you baka! Is all you think about, food?" Wufei growled out angrily. Duo smiled at him happily.  
  
"Nope, that and girls." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei cried.  
  
"Shut up." Came the emotionless reply from Heero as he noticed that with all the commotion Usagi was starting to stir. Wufei and Duo immediately stopped what they were doing and settled back into their seats, Wufei muttering things along the lines of "Stupid American baka" and Duo happily staring out of a window.  
  
Heero watched as Quatra leaned over and whispered something in to his lover's ear, he watched as Trowa's eye shifted to him for a moment then back to Quatra. What Heero didn't notice was the slight smirk that showed up on the boys face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi groggily woke up but refused to open her eyes when the morning sun penetrated through the window and cast her face in the light.  
  
' O goddess it was only a dream' she thought when she felt she was in a comfortable bed instead of a boys arms. She opened her eyes and what she saw sent her sitting up in bed fully awake. It hadn't been a dream!  
  
Sleeping on the window seat in the room was Heero Yui and she was sleeping in his bed in his room.  
  
She got of the bed and walked over towards him she was about to wake him when she noticed the black around his eyes from lack of sleep and decided to let him sleep.  
  
She walked out the open door and headed down the hall looking for anything that may resemble a kitchen when she found it she was startled to see someone occupied it, Duo.  
  
"Good morning Duo." she said quietly from the doorway. She watched as he jumped in his seat and turned towards her.  
  
"Gees babe, you scared me. Sleep well?" he asked as she came farther in to the kitchen and he offered her a seat.  
  
"Yes, very much so." She said as she nodded her head in thanks when he offered her a chair. "Do you by any chance know what Heero likes to eat for breakfast?" she asked the braided boy.  
  
"Yeah, he likes scrambled eggs, French toast, waffles, pancakes, donuts. anything that's sweet that you can have for breakfast because he didn't get to eat them when he was growing up." Duo partially explained.  
  
"How bout I make French Toast, pancakes and eggs with some Tea for breakfast for you guys.would you like that?" she asked him as she got up and went to the fridge and rummaged through it to get all the ingredients.  
  
"That'd be great! I'll go wake everyone up." Duo said excitedly and started to run towards Heero's room.  
  
"Stop! I'll wake Heero when everything's ready to eat so that it's a surprise, you just go and wake everyone else ok?" She asked Duo.  
  
"Got ya." Duo said winked and was out the front door in a flash. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you guys like this!  
  
Please review!!!! 


	4. Author note

To the dear readers,  
  
Im sorry to inform you that this story, for now, will be discontinued. I have lost the imagination and creativity to continue it right now. Like every story I have created I have always thought of a beginning and an end, but I never seem to be able to develop the middle, I can never tie it together. So im going to take a really long breather from the GW/SM stories, but if you are at all interested in just plain GW stories I have a new one out called of Crime Lords and Rich boys, this one will still be updated...  
  
I truly am sorry...Please don't hate me!

Phoenix


End file.
